worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor
Changeling Name: Victor Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Originally Manuel Garza; his Fetch is now "Manny," but he's thinking of keeping the "Garza." Seeming: Ogre Kith: Troll/Hunterheart (Beast) Court: Summer Court, Mantle 3 Freehold: Fort Worth Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Pride Entitlement: Motley: Description Apparent Age: 25 Height: 5'8 Skin: light brown Hair Color: dark brown Eye Color: dark brown Clothing: Not a lot? Tends to wear utilikilts for casual occasions and actual kilts for formal ones; if asked, he'll explain that he "lost the taste for pants" in Arcadia. If he's expecting trouble or going into battle, he will change into gladiatorial leather armor - it doesn't actually cover much (and includes, yes, a skirt) but he swears it keeps him in one piece. Physical Appearance (Mask): A young Latino man with dark hair and eyes and very, very chiseled muscles. Amusement dances in his eyes and there is nearly always the beginnings of a cocky smile on his face. He DOES have scars, some of them pretty nasty, but he carries himself with enough swagger that they almost look like decorations. Physical Appearance (Mien): Slightly bulkier, the muscles even more pronounced, the scars deeper and more horrific. His hair is always a little shaggy no matter how recently he's cut it or how he tries to style it, and his head boasts curling ram's horns. Furthermore his fingernails and toenails are shiny and black-brown, like a beetle's carapace. That same carapace-like material shows up anywhere on his fighter's body where callouses would normally be - the bottoms of his feet, knees and elbows, and most especially his knuckles - and look almost as if the skin has worn through to reveal it in those places. Mantle: Dry heat, along with a slight shimmer in the air if you get too close or he gets too angry. Personality: Arrogant but mostly laid-back. He's awesome; he knows he's awesome; he doesn't need to make a big fuss about it. In good moods he tends to be over-enthusiastic and can sometimes come off as a large puppy. There IS deep anger in him, but he prefers not to let it out too often. When he does fight in earnest, however, he tends to start by demoralizing his opponent, taunting and threatening to throw them off-balance before beginning a devastating attack with his bare hands. Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks 2 Known History Victor was a senior in high school in 1997 - an amiable meathead, not too swift academically but skilled in martial arts and bucking for a wrestling scholarship, and popular due to his pretty face and quick wit. Then he got taken to Arcadia to be some Gentry's pet gladiator. He's been there for the last 7 years (subjectively), winning fight after fight in the arena. When it became obvious that his bare hands were his weapon of choice he was a novelty, pitted against armed fighters and not expected to last long, but he turned out to be good at it - and, more importantly, entertaining. The first time he and Ichiro of the Twilight were pitted against each other, they were so well matched, and fought so long and so entertainingly, that the Gentry thought it would be a shame to lose either of them and the match was declared a draw. Later they would often be placed together to fight against another pair, and developed a rough friendship. When Victor finally got his chance to run to freedom, he went in search of the friend who he knew had escaped a while back... Quotes * "Good job with the taunt," he says pleasantly, breathing just slightly harder than normal. "Right in the pride. Mighta gotten me to back off of a winning strategy if I didn't actually have a decent grasp of tactics." Rumors * He's all talk - sure, he's scary as HELL, but if you can get past how intimidating he is? He's got nothing to back it up. * He and Ichiro were lovers in Arcadia. Just look at how they act with each other! * ...no, they weren't, but he DOES have his eye on a certain shy Spring Courtier... * He's not nearly as nonchalant as he lets on, and has terrible nightmares about every person he's killed and every time he's come close to death. Soundtrack * Sexy And I Know It * We Will Rock You * Bringing Sexy Back * Damn It Feels Good to Be A Gangsta OOC Information: Player Name: Kristy Griffin Green Player Email: mariposakitten@gmail.com Category:PC Category:Fort Worth Category:Summer